


On History and Parents

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: On History and Pie [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check please au, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, alicia and bob meet bitty, bitty still plays hockey, chubby jack, fluff for days, history nerd jack, jack is a grad student, non athletic jack, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack takes Bitty to Montréal to meet his parents.  A non athletic!Jack fic, where grad student and history nerd, Jack Zimmermann meets the cute Samwell student/baker Eric Bittle at the Bread and Butter Bakery. Final part of theOn History and Pieseries.





	1. This Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, as much as I love this AU, I'm sad to say I don’t think there’s anywhere left for it to go. So this may very well be the end of the series. I’ll still be writing other CP fics and will be updating the [Beep Boop](http://archiveofourown.org/series/630467) series shortly. 
> 
> _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).

“Maman?”

“Jack, sweetheart! I was actually going to call you this evening. How’s school?”

“Euh, it’s good. Busy but good. I have a presentation coming up for the Historical Society.”

“That’s wonderful. What’s the topic?”

“Churchill and America-- but that’s not the reason I’m calling.”

“Oh?”

“No. I… met someone.”

**+++**

Alicia walked into the kitchen where Bob was slicing some fennel which he was going to braise and serve with meyer lemon and parmesan.

“Bobby?”

“Hmm?” The sharp sweet scent of fennel filled the kitchen.

“I just got off the phone with Jack.”

“How is he?” Bob said as he continued his prep work.

Alicia stood still, feeling somewhat stunned and giddy.

Bob stopped working and rested the knife point down onto his cutting board. “What? What is it? Is he okay?”

“He’s in love.”

“What?” Bob replied, a wide grin and look of disbelief blooming on his face.

“He’s seeing someone, and he’s in love.”

Bob wiped his hands on his apron, and walked up to Alicia.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

Alicia nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I asked him twice because I assumed I may have misheard him. Bobby… he’s serious about this. He actually said, ‘I’m in love with him, maman.’ Love, Bobby! Can you believe it? _Love_!”

And in that moment, hockey legend and multi-Stanley Cup winner, Bad Bob Zimmermann held his wife's, Alicia Zimmermann, hands and jumped up and down like an excited five-year-old at his own birthday party.

**+++**

“Night night, sweetheart,” Bitty said as he snuggled against Jack’s chest. Bitty was spending the night, as they both had an early morning on the same side of campus.

“Good night, Bits. Good night, Señor Bun.”

Bitty responded in a tiny, squeaky voice while holding Bun toward Jack, “ _Buenas noches_ , Jack.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Bitty said in between a yawn.

Jack turned off the lamp on his nightstand, stared at the ceiling, and then cleared his throat.

“Bits?”

“Hmm?”

“So, I may have told my mother about us. And she may have told my father. And they may want us to come out so they can meet you.”

“What?” Bitty squeaked out.

“My parents. They want to meet you.”

Bitty quickly sat up and turned on the lamp on his bedside table.

“Your parents want me to come out to Montréal?”

Jack nodded, “This weekend.” 

“What did you tell them?” Bitty asked clutching Bun to his chest.

Jack swallowed as he saw the look of sheer panic begin to spread across Bitty’s face.

“I said that I was seeing someone. His name was Eric, and that he’s a student at Samwell. That he bakes and skates, and is the most perfect human being ever. And that I was in love.”

“Lord, honey. And they want to meet me?”

“Of course. Do you… not want to meet them?” Jack asked quietly.

“No, of course not. I mean, yes, I do. No to not wanting to meet them, I mean. You know what I mean, right? Gosh, I’m babbling.”

“Are you nervous?”

Bitty let out a quick laugh, “Nervous? Of being presented in another country as the boyfriend of the brilliant only child of a former supermodel and living hockey legend? Why in heavens would I be nervous about that?”

Jack leaned over and hugged Bitty. “They’re going to love you. In fact, I bet they already do!”

Bitty rubbed his head against Jack’s shoulder. “How? They haven’t even met me?”

“Because,” Jack said as he planted a kiss on the top of Bitty’s head, “I told them I am the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life.”

Bitty smiled softly and looked up toward Jack.

“It’s true, you know.”

“Really?” Bitty asked quietly.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

Jack gently pulled Bun out of Bitty’s arms and leaned down to kiss Bitty. Instantly the kiss deepened, as Jack licked into Bitty’s mouth. Bitty pulled back the sheets and turned to straddle Jack who in turn, gripped Bitty’s bottom, pressing Bitty into him as he ground upward at the same time.

So much for an earlier bedtime…

**+++**

The moment Jack let Bob and Alicia know he and Bitty could come, they emailed Jack a copy of their itinerary. They were set to leave early Friday morning, and return from Montréal late Sunday night. Jack looked at the Air Canada itinerary on his phone, and noticed they were seated in first class.

At school, all during lecture, Jack kept going back to the tickets. He realized it made him a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t want Bitty to feel as though his family was showing off -- even though that wasn’t the case at all. Jack knew his parents hadn’t even given it a second thought. He’d planned on telling Bitty about the tickets when they’d Skype this evening.

After class, Jack headed over to Annie’s for some coffee, and as he was waiting for his order he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Lardo standing behind him.

“Zimmermann.”

“Duan.”

They fist bumped each other.

“What’s new, pussycat?” She asked.

“Just heading home after class. And you?”

“Heading to Kotter to do some work, and I saw your mug as I was walking by.”

“So did Bitty tell you about this weekend?”

Lardo smirked, “Meeting the ‘rents. Serious.”

“I think he’s nervous.”

“Please, are you kidding? What’s he got to be nervous about? Bitty is every parent’s dream. That kid is like the perfect boyfriend poster child: polite, clean cut, a snazzy dresser, looks out for everyone, talented, sweet, cute as hell and bakes fucking pies like a demigod. He has nothing to worry about.”

“That’s what I told him,” Jack said.

“Large black coffee for Jack?”

“Me,” Jack motioned, as the barista handed him his drink. “Well, I’ll see you later Lards. I’m exhausted and ready to crawl into bed for a nap.”

“Then why did you just get the jumbo-sized coffee, you goofball?”

Jack shrugged and took a sip, “It’s a mystery.”

“Goofball. So… say hey to Shitty for me if you talk to him soon-- or whatever,” she said nonchalantly.

“Or, you can just tell him yourself, Lards. You know, pick up the phone and text him or call him or _whatever_. He’d even be fine with a carrier pigeon. Morse code? I’m certain of it.”

“Where’s my macchiato?” Lardo asked, turning toward the counter.

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes. “You two are weird, and it’s none of my business. So carry on. Bye, Lardo.”

“Bye, Jack,” she replied shoving her hands in her pockets, hoping to god she wasn’t actually blushing.

Jack playfully hip checked her, then walked out of Annie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease), as always for being my rock. *waves*


	2. The Family that Sniffles Together

The first thing Bitty noticed upon passing through Immigration and Customs at the Trudeau International Airport was a sign for _Avenue des Canadiens_.

Bitty did a double take. “Is that a Habs-themed restaurant?!”

“Oh, haha. Yeah, it is.”

“We totally have to eat there on the way back home, okay?”

Jack smirked, realizing there would probably be pictures of his father on the restaurant’s “Hero Wall.”

“If we have time,” he replied. “But now, we have something very important to do.”

“Do we now?”

“Uh-huh,” Jack replied as he led Bitty to the Tim Hortons inside the airport. “There are some sour cream and honey dip Timbits calling our names, Bits.”

**+**

Bitty and Jack sat in their Uber, happily munching on their Timbits, as they were driven to Jack’s home. 

“I’m surprised your parents didn’t come pick us up,” Bitty said wiping powdered sugar from Jack’s cheek.

“They wanted to but I told them not to.”

“How come?”

“Well, one I wanted just a couple more moments alone with you…”

“Aw,” Bitty said as he nudged Jack with his elbow.

“And two, I didn’t want to overwhelm you so soon after landing.”

“Ha! Wait… am I going to be overwhelmed? How? In what way? Jaaack, you’re freaking me out.”

Jack took a sip of his coffee. “Mmm, no -- maman and papa aren’t scary or anything. They are just very… enthusiastic?”

“Enthusiastic with a question mark? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No, I suppose I’m explaining this wrong. Let me start over. They’re just like me in that they give everything 100% so when they meet you, they are going to want to know all about you. They are going to want to smother you in hugs. They are just going to be completely and almost inappropriately up in your personal space. That’s all,” Jack laughed.

Bitty joined Jack in his laughter, “That’s all, huh? Oh, sweetheart, I have no problems at all with huggy people. You know how touchy feely I am. And as far as the other stuff, I’m an open book so...” Bitty shrugged. “I just hope they like me.”

Jack smiled, “Bitty, they’ll adore you.”

Bitty nervously popped another Timbit in his mouth, squeezed Jack’s hand and watched as the Montréal landscape flew by outside the car window.

The Uber pulled up to a large gate outside a home in the Westmount neighborhood. Bitty’s eyes instantly grew bigger. The house was like something from a movie. This couldn’t be it. Could it?

“ _Arrêtez-vous ici, s'il vous plaît_ ,” Jack said as he began to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Bitty exited the car and stood in front of the gate which lead to a stone-paved pathway to the largest home he’d ever seen in real life.

“Lord, Jack. You live here?”

Jack pulled their bags out of the trunk, then looked at Bitty, then back at the house and blushed.

“Oh… yeah. I guess so.”

Jack walked to the gate and entered the security code. He took Bitty’s hand and led him inside. Bitty looked around as they approached the front door, and took in the general splendor of the landscaping. He was suddenly feeling very dumpy, very ill-prepared, and very, very self-conscious.

“Don’t worry, Bits. My parents aren’t… they aren’t like that,” Jack said stopping before knocking. “Okay?”

Bitty exhaled and took in Jack’s face, how warm and sincere he looked. He smiled and nodded, “Okay.”

Jack leaned in and gave Bitty a quick peck on the lips and was about the knock, when the door was suddenly pulled open.

“They’re here!” Alicia shouted, and Bob ran up behind her and squeezed in front.

“Jack!” He said as he pulled him in for a giant bear hug.

“Papa,” Jack replied muffled within the hug.

Alicia looked at Bitty and beamed, “Come here, you sweet boy!” She then pulled him in for a hug, and kissed his cheek.

“Oh my,” Bitty exclaimed with laugher.

“Alicia, you’ll frighten the poor boy.” Bob said as he flung his arm around Jack’s neck. “Come in, come in!”

“Maman, papa, this is my boyfriend, Eric Bittle,” Jack said as he looked at Bitty smiling brightly.

All eyes were on Bitty, and all he could do was wave and finally say, “Please… call me Bitty.”

**+++**

Jack led them upstairs to the room they’d be staying in.

“It isn’t really my room anymore, per se,” Jack said as he unpacked his clothes, “since most of my stuff is back at Samwell. This is more like a guest room.”

“With a shrine to Jack?” Bitty said as he pointed at the photos of young Jack on the wall and the various trophies and ribbons on a bookcase. Some were for hockey, but the majority were academic.

Bitty held one up in particular, “First place in the History Olympics? Honey, that is so cute.”

“Haha. Well, what can I say?” Jack said as he blushed and took it away from Bitty. 

“Oh, wow…” Bitty said as he saw a photo of Jack, muscular and trim, in his hockey gear. “Look at you! So young.”

Jack contemplated the photo, “Yeah, that was during minors. I might have looked good, but I didn’t feel good. I was so unhappy. Not sure why my parents keep this photo.”

Bitty squealed, “Especially when something like this exists!” 

Bitty held up a picture of Jack, around 10, wearing his glasses and sitting on the floor, in what appeared to be a living room, barefoot, engrossed in a book, surrounded by piles of books. The sunlight from the windows streamed onto young Jack. A collie curled at his feet.

“Hmm... that’s more me. The other Jack was a fiction.”

Bitty said, “I adore this Jack. Look at him. He’s precious. Was that your dog?”

Jack nodded, “That’s Bagel. He was about 12 when that picture was taken. Already an old man, eh?”

“So sweet,” Bitty said softly. He put the frame back.

Alicia called from downstairs, “Boys! As soon as you’re done, brunch will be ready. I hope you like mimosas, Eric.”

Bitty raised his eyebrows, “Mimosas. Fancy.” He poked Jack in the chest and smirked.

Jack laughed and then pulled Bitty into a tight embrace. 

“I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy to be here with you, sweet pea, and I am prepared for hugs from all the members of the Zimmermann clan.”

Jack lifted Bitty’s chin gently, then pressed a kiss onto his lips.

“Hmm, if you keep that up, we’ll never get downstairs.”

“Fine, _mon cœur_. Let’s go eat.”

**+**

“So Eric, dear -- or rather, Bitty -- Jack tells us you’re from Georgia?”

“Yes, ma’am. From Madison, which is in between Atlanta and Augusta. It’s a small-ish town. Nothing to write home about.”

“Please, call me Alicia. And it’s your home, so that’s special in and of itself.”

“Well, it wasn’t the easiest thing growing up there a figuring skating, gay baker. 

“That’s terrible,” Alicia said furrowing her brow. Bitty smiled as he recognized Jack’s shade of blue in her eyes, and the same compassionate look he often gave people.

“At least my parents had my back,” Bitty shrugged and helped himself to some more crepes. “Did you make these, Alicia? They’re delicious.”

Bob cleared his throat, and smiled, “Actually, I did.”

“Bobby here is quite the chef,” Alicia said and winked at Bob. “It’s one of his hobbies, which is why we initially fell in love with this house. The kitchen was top notch.”

Bob nodded vigorously.

“We’ve already remodeled it twice. I take my kitchens very seriously,” he said as he lifted his glass toward Bitty.

“Amen,” Bitty said.

“And of course, we had to find a house with a yard big enough for his ice rink. Heaven forbid he be without a rink,” Alicia said with faux exasperation.

Jack watched them, and felt a warmth bubble up inside him. Alicia continued teasing Bob about various things, as Bob began discussing the differences between Viking ovens and Thermador ovens. All the while, Bitty interjected with compliments on the crepes, and how Bob could improve them. 

Jack observed with fascination. It was like a verbal ping pong game -- the fun back and forth that gregarious people could easily share (a skill he felt he could never possess) -- between the people he loved. He saw them exchange laughter and chirps; they got along brilliantly.

“I’m so happy,” he announced loudly to no one in particular.

The three stopped talking and looked at Jack.

“Sweetheart,” Alicia said as she put down her fork and walked over to Jack. She kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear, “I’m so very glad.”

After brunch, Bitty volunteered to clear the kitchen so Jack and his parents could catch up.

“I don’t mind, honest. You three go and sit. I’ll join y’all when I’m done,” he said tucking a dish towel into the belt loop of his jeans.

“Thank you, Eric,” Bob said as he put his arm around Jack’s shoulders and led him to the living room.

Jack settled into the couch and immediately asked, “Well?”

“Jack, he’s wonderful,” Alicia said as she sat next to Jack on their couch.

“He really is, maman.”

“And you two are so sweet together,” she gushed. 

“I can tell you both really understand one another. That’s such a great gift for any couple,” Bob said. “It’s so obvious you are crazy about each other, too.”

“And he knows all about my past, papa,” Jack said quietly. “All of it; the anxiety, the accident. Everything. We’re very open with each other -- I’ve never felt as comfortable with anyone else as I have with Bits. We talk all the time, even when we can’t see each other, and he’s always making me laugh.”

Alicia smiled as she listened to her son. She was so happy he had found what she’d always wanted for him: acceptance, confidence, partnership, and love. She knew who Jack was, how shy, yet driven, he could be. How he could push people away, without really meaning to. It was the Zimmermann gene -- this obsessive tunnel vision toward excellence at the cost of everything else. She was ecstatic, really, that Jack had found someone that could make him relax and enjoy life.

“We’re really happy for you, Jack. Really.” Bob cleared his throat and added, as his voice cracked slightly, “That’s all your mother and I have ever wanted for you, son. Just for you to be happy. I hope you know that.”

“Papa, of course. And I am… I love him.”

“Oh, Jack,” Alicia said as she leaned over to hug once again. 

Alicia realized that if Jack was in love -- and easily stating it outright -- he was absolutely serious and in it 110%. That worried her slightly. If Eric didn’t feel the same, it could crush Jack.

“When did this family become so sappy?” Bob laughed.

Jack smiled, “Don’t look at me -- it’s you two who can’t seem to stop sniffling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I picture the [Zimmermann House](http://sothebysrealty.ca/en/property/quebec/montreal-real-estate/westmount/184664/) to look like.


	3. A Kindred Spirit

“You know, when you told me to bring my skates, I assumed we were going to a rink somewhere in the city,” Bitty said as he laced up his figure skates.

“You know what they say when you assume, you have a 50% chance of being wrong.”

Bitty chuckled and said, “I’m just glad I get to see you skate.”

“Well I’m just glad I get to see you figure skate,” Jack said as he pushed off onto the ice.

Bitty could see the strength in Jack’s skating as he traversed the rink. He did a few quick circles around as Bitty remained seated on the bench, admiring his gorgeous boyfriend.

“That’s enough of that, I’m excited to watch you. I bet whatever program you have memorized will be fantastic.”

Jack skated over to Bitty who stood ready to enter the rink. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek, sat down, gave Bitty a thumbs up and said, “Now I’m doing as the great FDR once suggested, ‘Be sincere; be brief; be seated.’”

Bitty shook his head and smiled as he skated toward the center of the rink. Jack pressed play on the outdoor player; Bitty’s phone sat in the dock as “Song for Zula” by Phosphorescent began to play.

He counted off in his head and began the short program from his Junior Regionals.

 ******_Some say love is a burning thing_**  
**_That it makes a fiery ring_**  
**_Oh but I know love as a fading thing_**  
**_Just as fickle as a feather in a stream_**

The muscle memory was instantaneous. His heart began to race as he flew across the ice. Katya had always complimented Bitty for his artistry, and the crowd loved his style and spunky personality that came through while he performed. His triple-triple combinations only added to the love the audience felt for him.

 ****_**See, honey, I saw love,**_  
_**You see it came to me**_  
_**It puts its face up to my face so I could see**_  
_**Yeah then I saw love disfigure me**_  
_**Into something I am not recognizing**_

Bitty launched himself into a triple Salchow, amazed that he could still pull it off. He glid into a fan spiral and then moved into a lunge. His body coming alive in a different way than how it did when he played hockey.

 ****_**You see the moon is bright in that treetop night**_  
_**I see the shadows that we cast in the cold clean light**_  
_**I might fear I go and my heart is white**_  
_**And we race right out on the desert plains all night**_

Bitty’s life as a figure skater had been intense. Bitty felt if he couldn’t give himself to football the way his father had dreamed he would, then at least he would give himself to skating 100% and make Coach proud.

“Junior, you did good,” Coach had said carrying Bitty’s first place trophy for All-State and sitting it next to him at the restaurant. Coach had taken them out to the finest place in the city to celebrate Bitty’s latest win.

“Dicky, we should start thinking about your next costume!” Suzanne said excitedly, “I already have ideas.”

“How far do you think he can go, Miss Katya?” Coach asked over dinner that evening.

“As far as he’s willing to go. As long as he keeps working hard. Harder still,” she replied watching Bitty carefully. “Eric, no dessert.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bitty had answered, as he watched a waiter wheel the dessert cart down the restaurant.

Bitty had lived and breathed skating, no matter what was going on off the ice -- no matter the scrutiny, the raised eyebrows, the teasing, the bullying.

 ****_**So honey I am now, some broken thing**_  
_**I do not lay in the dark waiting for day here**_  
_**Now my heart is gold, my feet are right**_  
_**And I'm racing out on the desert plains all night**_

When he was on the ice, the performance was all that mattered. Katya demanded and expected nothing less. And for some time, figure skating took over Bitty’s life, consuming his mind and his body.

But after a while, Bitty could see life outside the rink moving ahead without him. There were missed opportunities for new friendships, he longed for quality time with his mama and moomaw. He wanted the simple pleasure of baking back. The joy and ease it held for him.

And after he had been locked in the utility closet overnight, a very, very small part of him had almost been thankful it happened. It gave him a reason to walk away without having to explain to everyone around him why he really wanted to walk away.

Bitty quit competitive skating, and soon found real joy on the ice once again.

He pushed himself into a triple toe loop and fluidly entered into a layback spin, stretching and twirling. He then slid onto his knees, and ended the routine.

Bitty came back to himself when he heard all the clapping coming from rink side. Alicia, Bob and Jack were applauding wildly.

“Well done, Eric!” Bob said.

“That was so beautiful,” Alicia said as she jumped up and down, clapping still.

Jack skated over to Bitty, “ _Crisse_! That was amazing. Bits, you’re so good. I had no idea.”

He offered Bitty a hand, and pulled him up.

“Thanks, sweet pea,” Bitty said, feeling a little out of sorts, as if he had been visited by the Ghost of Christmas past.

The two skated off the rink, and sat on the bench.

“Did you bring hockey skates as well, Bitty?” Bob asked.

“Yes, sir,” Bitty replied, still out of breath.

“Excellent! Jack, how about the three of us play a little?”

“Here we go,” Alicia said with a smile. “Eric, sweetheart, don’t feel obligated. You can say no. This one gets way too competitive. You can come inside and sit with me.”

Bitty gulped down his water, “Is it all right if I join y’all in a bit?”

“Of course, son,” Bob said. “Jack, I’m just going in to get my skates.”

“Okay, papa.”

Jack watched as Bitty began to untie his skates, feeling that something was a bit off.

“I liked the music. Who was that?” Jack asked.

“Phosphorescent. He’s from Athens, Georgia.”

“The song is sad though, eh?” he said, studying Bitty’s face.

Bitty nodded, as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

“It’s really a personal song for me. For me, it’s about my relationship with figure skating. It was weird just now. How I felt skating to that song again. I hadn’t in so long -- didn’t really give it a second thought till I was out there. I-- the pressure... The love hate relationship, I guess.”

Bitty shrugged and continued, “I haven’t… I haven’t really thought about that in years. I felt like I missed so much in my life during my skating years. Just, my relationship with it. Complicated. You know?”

Jack smiled softly at Bitty, who ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly.

“Wow, I’m not making a lick of sense, am I? Do you know what I mean, Jack?”

Jack nodded, feeling an overwhelming sense of kinship with Bitty -- the connection of a kindred spirit -- as he knew _exactly_ what Bitty was trying to say.

“Yes. Yes, I do. Absolutely.”

**+++**

“And here he is pooping in the Stanley Cup,” Alicia said chuckling as she and Bitty sat in the living room drinking some jasmine tea and perusing old photo albums.

“Bless his heart!” Bitty said with a huge grin. “You know, when we went out on our first date I had no idea who his family was. He asked me to Google it. I didn’t even know who Bad Bob Zimmermann was. This is one of the first pictures that came up.”

The two laughed.

“You really didn’t know who Bobby was? If you’re on a hockey team, how is that possible?”

“I played hockey, and fell in love with it -- but didn’t really know much else about it.”

“And I’m assuming you’ve met Shitty?”

“Yes, he’s a hoot. I love Shitty! He is so ‘sawesome!”

“We were so glad when Jack and Shitty met. Jack has always had trouble making friends, so we were amazed when he clicked so well with Shitty. For as different as they are, they just get each other. Jack embraces all of Shitty’s idiosyncrasies, and Shitty -- well, Shitty just adores Jack. He’s always been very protective of Jack.”

“He still is. And now it appears he’s taken me under his wing as well.”

“Of course he has!”

“Did Jack tell you?”

“What?”

“Well, Shitty and my best friend, Larissa, well--- they have a _thing_ going.”

“A thing?” Alicia said with glee in her eyes.

“Yes, apparently, they had their first date right in front of our eyes, and Jack and I were none the wiser. We were hoping the two would get along, but we had no idea they’d get along that well.”

“That is fantastic!” Alicia said as she closed the photo album and turned to face Bitty completely. “Tell me about your first date.”

“Well, he had been going to the bakery I worked at for several weeks. And I noticed him right away. We had some witty banter going for a while, and then he just stopped coming.”

“Jack? Bantering?”

“It’s true! So anyway, he stopped coming and I sent him an email asking him why. And he said because he knew someone like me could never be interested in someone like him.”

Alicia frowned and put her hand over her heart.

“I know, right? I mean, he’s wonderful! So I baked him something, and showed up unannounced at one of his classes while he was giving a lecture.”

“Did he panic?”

“No, but I did manage to make him all red and flustered. So I waited after class, and gave him the cake, kissed him on the cheek, and basically ran away.”

“I’m sure you threw him for a loop!”

“I don’t think he knew what hit him. I had placed a note with the cake that said that I liked him and we should go to dinner. And the next day, he showed up at the bakery and we went out.”

“I’m impressed he had it in him. He’s painfully shy, as I’m sure you’re aware -- so you must have made quite an impression on him.”

“He made one on me, and I wasn’t going give up that easily.”

Bitty smirked as he recalled their date.

“He was so sweet and charming. We talked for hours, about school, the future, our childhoods -- it was perfect.”

Alicia smiled.

“What drew you to Jack? I think he’s amazing and anyone would be a fool not be drawn to him, but we both know how quiet he is -- and let’s face it, he can be difficult to talk to.”

Alicia felt guilty prodding Eric like this, but she also knew that if Jack had already stated he loved Eric, he was committed and in it 110%. It worried her what would happen if Eric didn’t feel the same amount of intensity.

Bitty turned to look out the window, toward the rink. He could see Jack laughing with Bob, as the two took turns lifting the puck.

“He had kind eyes. I could see that he had a kind soul. Sure, he was shy. Lord was he shy! But from the moment he walked into the bakery I could tell that he had a heart as big and beautiful as his eyes.”

Bitty fidgeted with his teacup, then took a small sip and placed it back down again.

“And then when I finally got him to talk to me -- Do you know how many history anecdotes I’ve had to sit through? -- that was it for me. He was funny, so smart, and let’s not even begin on how handsome he is, because I could go on for days.”

Alicia smiled as she saw Bitty’s face light up.

“And don’t even get me started on his work ethic. Jack Zimmermann works harder than god.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” Alicia said as she placed her hand on top of Bitty’s.

“Yes. I really, really do.”

**+++**

That night, as Jack and Bitty snuggled in bed, Bitty rubbed Jack’s tummy and curled tightly against him.

“That feels nice, Bits,” Jack said.

There was a time not so long ago, that Jack would have rather died than let anyone rub his tummy. It made him self-conscious and embarrassed, but with Bitty all that changed.

“You feel nice.”

“What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Whatever you want, honey. It’s your city. But I’m also perfectly fine staying in, too.”

“Well I know maman wants to go to La Bête à Pain for brunch tomorrow. How about after that you and I go to Old Montréal and check out the Notre-Dame Basilica? I’d love to give you a tour.”

“I’m open to whatever,” Bitty said with a yawn.

“Your dad also said he and I were in charge of dinner tomorrow. As long as we’re back in enough time for that. Apparently, we’re making roast pork shank with roasted fingerling potatoes, shishito peppers, and wood grilled broccoli. And I’ve been told I’m making pies. Plural.”

“If he’s cooking with you, that means he really likes you. Well, I know they both do because they told me so.”

“I really like them, but you know who I like even better?”

“Who?”

“You,” Bitty said as he sat up and straddled Jack, and leaned down to kiss his neck.

“Euh… Bits. Should we be doing this here?”

Bitty sat up and raised an eyebrow, “I can be quiet if you can.”

He then reached down to stroke Jack.

“I… ah… think I can manage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song for Zula](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcdOLKx2XG8) by Phosphorescent. 
> 
> I know the song came out later than the year Bitty would have been skating, but I love the song so much and it fit with the scene perfectly -- so let's just go with it and pretend it's a few years older than it actually is.


	4. Yes, Absolutely

After brunch, Alicia and Bob drove back to the house and handed over their car keys to Jack.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Bitty asked.

“No, you two deserve some alone time,” Bob said. He then leaned in and whispered, “As do we!”

Alicia blushed and playfully punched Bob on the arm, “Bobby! No need to traumatize the boys.”

“Thanks, papa,” Jack said dryly. “No, really. Thanks a lot.”

Bitty laughed as Alicia and Bob walked quickly toward the house.

“ _Crisse_ , sorry, Bits.”

“Don’t be,” Bitty said as he watched Bob place his hand on the small of Alicia’s back as she unlocked the door. “I think it’s cute how much they’re still into each other. Clearly, they’re crazy in love.”

Jack smirked as he put the car into drive, “Clearly. I guess it’s better than the alternative, but you can imagine my chagrin when I was teenager. So much kissing and unabashed groping.”

“Your dad would grope your mom?” Bitty asked slightly horrified.

“No! _She_ was the groper, he was the gropee. She was always squeezing and slapping his butt.”

Bitty laughed so loudly, he snorted.

As they drove down Avenue Atwater, Jack contemplated his youth. He was happy his parents were so in love, but at the time part of him was envious. Would he ever find that? It didn’t seem likely to Jack.

As far back as he could remember, his parents were drawn to each other. When they were in the same vicinity, they were always touching and caressing one another. Even if they were just passing by. He knew his maman was beautiful; Jack had seen her on magazine covers when he was child and he knew his papa thought her to be the most beautiful woman ever.

A young Jack almost found it ridiculous how tongue-tied Bob would occasionally become around his Alicia. But it seemed their connection transcended the physical. How they could communicate without saying a word. They were obviously soulmates. Jack longed to have that one day.

And as he and Bitty rode in comfortable silence, savoring each other’s presence, he felt this was it for him. Eric Bittle could very well be his soulmate.

He turned on the radio and “Just What I Needed” by The Cars began. Jack turned up the volume.

Bitty laughed, “You and your dad rock, I swear.”

“Dad rock? This is a classic new wave song, Bits. Benjamin Orr? Come on!”

Jack bopped along to the music then much to Bitty’s surprise began to sing along.

“I don't mind you comin' here, and wastin' all my time. 'Cause when you're standin' oh so near, I kinda lose my mind.” Jack wagged his eyebrows and Bitty laughed, then danced along as Jack continued to sing.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived in Old Montréal. Jack found a parking spot near the river, and he slung his camera over his shoulder as they walked down the Rue Saint Sulpice and made their way toward the Notre-Dame Basilica.

“I can’t get over how clean everything is here,” Bitty said. “It makes Samwell looks like a dump.”

“But I love Samwell.”

“Honey, me too. But let’s call a spade a spade.”

They approached the entrance of Notre-Dame.

“Stand by the door,” Jack said as he turned on his camera.

Bitty posed and said, “Fromage,” as Jack snapped several shots.

“Cute,” Jack said then instantly kicked into tour guide mode.

“Notre-Dame was one of the first Gothic Revival style churches to be built not only in Montréal but in all of Canada. It took only 35 months to build, and was completed in 1829.”

“Whoa! Look at you, even with churches. Mr. Fancy History Pants.”

Jack chuckled, “These are just my regular pants. I left the fancy history ones back at home. Come on, let’s go in.”

He took Bitty by the hand and they entered the basilica. Bitty took a leaflet from a display off to one corner and skimmed it.

“Are you kidding me?” Bitty yelled. “Céline Dion got married here?!”

Jack laughed, and put his hand over Bitty’s mouth. “Not so loud, Bits. Shh!”

Bitty playfully bit Jack’s fingers, “Don’t you shush me, mister. This place is insane.”

“Come on, let’s keep going.”

Bitty listened intently as Jack went on about the craftsmanship, the statues on the façade, and the history of the original chapel. But mainly, Bitty was fascinated with Jack’s enthusiasm and obvious love with the history of it all.

“After the fire in 1978 or ‘79, I think, the new chapel was opened in 1982-- ” Jack paused and looked at Bitty curiously. “What?”

“You. Just you, that’s all. Look at your face light up. It makes me so happy to see you so happy.”

“Bits, you’re making me blush,” Jack said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

Bitty reached over and pulled Jack’s hand out of his pocket and intertwined it with his.

“Come on, sugar. Talk nerdy to me,” he said with a wink.

Jack smiled and continued, “This place can fit about 4,000 worshippers…”

Bitty glowed and held on to Jack’s hand tightly as he listened.

**+++**

“The archeology museum is not far from here, if you want to go.”

Bitty closed his eyes feeling the sunshine on his face. He took a deep breath, content and happy to be out.

He heard Jack’s camera shutter go off repeatedly. Bitty opened his eyes and smiled as Jack took a few more pictures of him.

“Can we just walk by the water?”

“Absolutely. Whatever you want, Bits. Are you getting hungry?”

“Kind of, yeah. I could just go for a little something. Oh! Can we get some fries?”

“Of course, I know just the place and then we can walk by the river.”

After stopping at Brit ‘n Chips, the two drove over to the Old Port. They walked along the pier and stopped near The Clock Tower. Bitty opened their sack of fries as they happily sat on a bench, and hooked their ankles together.

“Good fries,” Bitty muttered while shoveling a handful in.

Jack nodded vigorously in agreement.

Bitty pulled out the basilica brochure from his pocket and reread it. “Apparently, over 100 weddings are performed there each year.”

“I can see that,” Jack said as he took a fry from the paper bag.

“Totally, I mean it’s a gorgeous church. Who wouldn’t want to get married there?”

“Would you?” Jack asked softly.

Bitty stopped chewing and looked at Jack. “Would I... what?” he said, almost a whisper.

Jack cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. He flicked the tiny grains of salt off his fingers.

“If you wanted to get married, could you see yourself getting married... there?”

Bitty’s mouth was suddenly so dry, he couldn’t even swallow his fries.

“Could you?” he asked.

Jack blushed and shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“Goodness, honey. I hope that wasn’t a proposal because that was one sad ass proposal.”

Jack barked out a laugh, and looked at Bitty with eyes twinkling, “I wouldn’t mind being married to you. But no, that wasn’t a proposal.”

Bitty smiled and said, “I wouldn’t mind being married to you either. Some day.”

Jack nudged Bitty softly, then said, “Did you know that it’s a scientifically proven fact that other people’s fries taste better?”

“Is that so?” Bitty asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, absolutely.”

**+++**

“You know, this is the first time I’ve had a highly competent sous chef in my kitchen,” Bob said as he put on his apron. It was decorated with hockey sticks and pucks and read _Everyone Loves a Hockey Player_ across the chest.

Alicia piped in from the breakfast nook, “I’d feel insulted, Bobby-- if it weren’t true.”

“But at least you always try, maman,” Jack said as he poured her a glass of wine.

“I won’t let you down, chef,” Bitty said as he gave Bob a salute.

Jack stood nearby with camera in hand and took some photos of Bob and Eric cooking. Then as Bitty was mincing some garlic, Bob took of selfie of the two of them with his phone.

“How’s that?” he asked as he showed Bitty the image.

“For the life of me, that cowlick will never stay down,” Bitty sighed. “But other than that, I heartily approve.”

Bob grinned as he began typing, “Do you have a Twitter account, Eric?”

“Does he ever!” Jack called out teasingly.

“No comments from the peanut gallery,” Eric replied. “Yes, I do. It’s @omgcheckplz.”

“Great. I just tagged you,” Bob said as he looked at his phone satisfactorily.

A few minutes later, Bitty’s phone began going ballistic.

“Now people usually recommend marjoram as a spice for the rub, but I leave that up to your discretion.”

_beep_

_beep_

_beep beep_

“I’m sorry. Let me turn that off,” Bitty said.

_beep_

“Nonsense. Go ahead and check your messages, son. It’s fine,” Bob said as he rubbed the pork shank.

Bitty wiped his hands and looked at his phone, and immediately rolled his eyes. “Good lord!”

Jack walked to the kitchen island, “What’s going on?”

“These fools, I swear,” Bitty said as he handed Jack his phone.

_**Ransom** : BITS old buddy. You got a selfie with Bad Bob?!_

_**Holster** : When can we meet him? We want a selfie too!!! _

_**Ransom** : I thought our love was real Bits. _

_**Holster** : Does it mean nothing to you, bro?_

_**Ransom** : We want to cook dinner with Bad Bob! Duuuude! He #’d you as #family._

_**Holster** : WHUT WHUT!_

Jack chortled and said, “Ransom and Holster -- the team’s ever faithful D-men -- are losing it over the Twitter you just posted.”

“My tweet?” Bob asked.

“They love you!” Bitty said.

Bob laughed, “You should tell them Jack’s Uncle Mario wanted to come over to meet you, too, but I said maybe next time.”

Bitty’s first thought was, _more family?_ He smiled and said, “Oh, that’s nice. Your Uncle Mario.”

Bob turned his attention back to the pork, “Yes, you know. Super Mario?”

Jack looked at Bitty and shrugged with a smile as he helped himself to a piece of broccoli from the cutting board.

“I told him he’ll meet you eventually,” Bob added.

Bitty nodded, still having no clue what Bob was talking about as he texted Ransom and Holster.

_**Bitty** : I guess his Uncle Mario wanted to come? He might be good at video games or something? Bad Bob called him Super Mario._

_**Ransom** : DEAD. FUCKING DEAD._

_**Holster** : Bitty! You cannot be serious right now?! You’re pulling our chain right?_

_**Ransom** : Good at video games! Tell my mom I loved her. I am deceased._

_**Bitty** : Okay. I’m going now. You two are weirding me out right now._

**+**

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room and drank some more wine, ate some pie, drank even more wine, and enjoyed each other’s company. Julie Delpy’s _Je T'aime Tant_ played in the background.

“At least it’s nice having books strewn about the house, Eric. Imagine if it were smelly hockey gear?”

“But Bits has smelly hockey gear, maman,” Jack said laughing and taking another sip of his wine.

“So I’m smelly now, am I?” Bitty asked.

Jack winked at Bitty and said, “Yes, like cinnamon and sunshine.”

“Honest to Pete,” Bitty said softly, as he blushed and hid his face in his wine glass.

“I have to just tell you, how perfect I think you two are together,” Alicia said.

Bob raised his glass and said, “I agree 110%!”

Jack blushed as Bitty said, “Me too!”

Jack leaned over and kissed Bitty on the cheek, who in turn drained his glass of wine then added loudly, “And I fully intend to marry your son one day.”

Bitty put his glass on the table, then realized he had actually said that out loud.

Jack stared at Bitty, eyes wide.

“Oh my god!” Bitty said as he grabbed a throw pillow and buried his face into it.

Bob laughed and said, “No takesies backsies, son.”

Alicia clasped her hands together and smiled as her eyes began to tear up.

Jack cleared his throat and said, “Well, that’s good news since I’m damaged goods now.”

Alicia and Bob began to cackle hysterically.

Bitty released the pillow, and hit Jack with it. “Don’t you dare chirp me. I’m sooo tipsy! In front of your parents, too! My mama would be mortified.”

Jack laughed and said, “Don’t worry, Bits. I won’t hold you to it.”

Bitty then stopped laughing and looked at Jack, “But… I mean it. I really do. One day.”

Jack held Bitty’s hand and pressed a kiss onto each finger.

Alicia and Bob held each other and smiled, relieved that Jack had found someone who saw how truly special he was. And they loved Eric for it almost as much as Jack did.

**+++**

Bitty yawned as he curled up into Jack.

“Remind me not to drink that much red wine again,” Bitty groaned. “Ever.”

“Do you want some more water?”

“Nah, I’m good. Otherwise, I’ll have to get up and pee again.”

Jack rolled onto his side and stroked Bitty’s arm.

“Did you have a good weekend?”

“Mmm-hmm. I’m so glad we came. Jack, your parents-- they’re so amazing. I can’t get over how down to Earth they are.”

“I told you,” Jack said as he poked Bitty’s in the stomach.

“Are you trying to get to me to laugh like the Pillsbury Doughboy?”

“Maybe?” Jack said as he poked Bitty again.

“Hee hee. Wait, that’s not quite right. One more time.”

Another poke.

“Hoo hoo. Is that it?” Bitty said laughing.

“Let me try again,” Jack said and then pinned Bitty down and began to blow raspberries on his stomach.

Bitty screamed with laughter, kicking, as Jack began playfully biting his tummy as well.

“Your parents are going to think you’re murdering me in here,” Bitty cried out in between peals of laughter.

“Not a chance. They know I love you too much.”

Jack held Bitty’s wrists down, and hovered over Bitty, their faces aligned.

“I do, you know. Love you too much.”

“Too much?” Bitty asked quietly.

Jack kissed Bitty on the forehead and then said, “More like just right, and never enough.”

He then kissed Bitty’s eyelids; each one slowly fluttering shut.

“So you want to marry me,” Jack said. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement of fact.

Bitty looked up at Jack, and smiled, feeling all the love in his heart turning and swirling at the mere sight of this boy.

How fortunate when two people found one another through all the dreariness and minutiae. How, Bitty thought, when the planets aligned just so, a magical connection could occur.

What appeared to be a day like any other turned into -- what unbeknownst to you at the time -- one of the most important days of your life. How a simple decision, made on a lark, to bake some weird cake from the 1940s (not really giving it a second thought, as you stood on the sidewalk and wrote it on the outdoor chalkboard) would change the entire course of your life.

How this shy and brilliant boy happened to be walking down the street at the right time and on the right day, saw that sign, written in your best cursive, and came in specifically to eat something you baked.

How good life would become because of it. How wonderful and perfect it would all be. This romantical alchemy, well, it was everything.

“More than anything, you charmer,” Bitty said.

Jack responded by smiling and leaning down to kiss and love on Bitty well into the morning.

**+++**

“Please make sure to call us as soon as you land. Don’t wait till you pull up to the gate. The second you touch down, you call us. Promise?” Alicia said as she clutched Jack in a tight embrace.

“Maman, I promise.”

“None of this texting nonsense, I want a real phone call. Eric?”

“Yes, ma’am. We promise.”

“Good,” she said as she released Jack and looked at Eric fondly. She extended her arms and Bitty flew into them.

“Sweet boy,” she said then kissed his cheek. “I’m so happy to have met you.”

“Me too,” Bitty said as he breathed in Alicia’s perfume, memorizing her scent.

“Son,” Bob said as he gave Jack a hug. “Thank you for indulging us and coming out here this weekend.”

“Not at all, papa. We’re glad we could come.”

“Lord, yes -- and thank you so much for the tickets,” Bitty said as Bob then pulled him in for a hug. “Gotta love these Zimmermann hugs.”

“We’ll try to come to Samwell for a game soon,” Bob said.

“You’ll love watching Bitty play, papa. I’m telling you.”

“Yes!” Alicia added excitedly. “The alumni committee has been wanting me to come down for various events. We can make a weekend of it. It’ll be great to see Shitty again, and meet Larissa.”

“The boys will go nuts,” Bitty said. “They will absolutely lose it.”

“Then we’ll absolutely have to come down. Are you sure I can’t take you to the airport?” Bob asked.

“No, papa. It’s fine. You know I hate airport goodbyes. Besides our Uber should be pulling up any minute,” Jack said as he took their bags.

“Don’t forget, 40-45 minutes at 350 degrees for any of the pies,” Bitty called out as they began to head to the door.

And soon, they were gone.

Bob stood there, misty-eyed, for as big and Bad as the world thought him to be, Alicia knew the gentle soul she married. She rubbed his back.

“They’ll call us when they land?” He asked as he gripped her hand and stared at the closed door.

“Yes, absolutely.”

Bob looked at Alicia and smiled, “And they’re going to be just as happy as we are?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Just What I Needed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5-rdr0qhWk) by The Cars.
> 
> [Je T'aime Tant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehaH8r8H0UM) by Julie Delpy. 
> 
> Thanks for all of your feedback and lovely comments with this series. I love the Non Athletic!Jack AU and he’s been so fun to write.
> 
> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
